


Are you happy?

by s1nn3r



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Twoshot, first work dont yell at me pls, i actually like burns/waylon so leave me be, marge and way are besties, probably gonna be a bit ooc im trying, this fic puts him in a bad light but i dont hate burns, waylon fuckin quits ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1nn3r/pseuds/s1nn3r
Summary: " Sure the chase can be exciting, but Waylon- "He looked up at Marge, their eyes meeting." Are you happy with your life? "---Waylon confides in a friend about a fork in the road he's finally realized.
Relationships: Waylon Smithers/Moe Szyslak
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hooo boy this is my first work on this website-
> 
> wish me luck i suppose

Smithers looked down into the mug resting on the table below him. He always enjoyed a warm cup of tea, it was considered one of his favorite things to simply sit down with a good book and a cup of chamomile tea, practically a luxury. Right now though, despite sitting across from a friend he often confided in and trusted, he didn't feel very leisurely comfortable. Waylon had called Marge late the previous night crying about how he hit a dilemma in his career and love life, and Marge insisted that the other come over for lunch the next morning due to it nearly being 2 AM when he had called. Right now, Waylon really wished he hadn't picked up the phone at all. He had meant it when he said he hit a dilemma, in the sense that he was battling overwhelming feelings for a certain bartender despite still being madly in love with his boss. He and Moe had started to spend a lot more time together after a particular night Waylon came in bawling his eyes out over a /very/ rough work day. Since then, they grew undeniably close and Waylon started to realize that what he thought was platonic feelings of friendship for the gargoyle-looking other were a lot more than that. 

" Waylon- " 

Smithers simply hummed a half-response to the other, not realizing he was dozing off until the other spoke.

" Way, we've been friends for 5 years now. For as long as I remember, you had always loved and stayed loyal to Burns. " She paused, allowing time for Waylon to sigh in response as he continued to look down at his mug.

" Even before we met, it was obvious you were on the burns-love-train for multiple years. I understand that you have strong feelings for Burns, but I also know that you share similar ones with Moe. " She continued, Smithers giving nothing but a small nod as he listened.

" I want you to be happy, Way. But I have to ask, has Mr. Burns even acknowledged your feelings? Ever? "

Waylon though about the question for a bit, only to reply with a small shake of his head. He had tried multiple times to confess to the older man, some of them ended with him pouring his heart out and most of those would end up with Burns laughing it off as a practical joke or completely forgetting about the matter. 

" Hrmm.. " Marge hummed a bit, before going to speak once more. " Waylon, if you want my two cents, I don't think Burns is the right one for you. Really, I don't. You've been after this man for years and from what you tell me, all he's done is hurt you, and- "

" You don't know him. " Waylon spoke up, a bit of venom in his tone as he continued to look down into the mug.

It was silent for a bit before Marge sat up, opening her mouth to speak. " Way, I understand that you have your reasons for loving Monty. I'm not going to force you or even tell you what to do on this matter. After all, I know the chase and pursuit of love can be exhilarating, but, Waylon? "

" Are you really happy with your life? "

Smithers looked up at Marge when she said that, meeting her eyes.

" Are you truly happy with the fact you may be chasing after something that might never come to be? "

Waylon sighed heavily, finally clearing his throat to speak.

" Of course I'd prefer something I know is genuinely going to work out. Who wouldn't? To tell you the truth, I'm not sure my feelings for Monty are what they used to be and I can't help but wonder if it's the right choice to just, stop trying. But, what if I do go along with this and it all falls through? What if I do this for nothing, Burns would never forgive me and Moe wouldn't ever look at me the same and- "

He rambled, but was silenced when he felt pressure on the dorsal of his hand, glancing over to see Marge's hand on top of his own and squeezing gently in a comforting manner.

" Only time will tell, Way. You won't know unless you tell him. You've already tried with Burns multiple times. At least with this one, you can be direct and open with your feelings. You're not going to know unless you go for it, though. and, Way? "

He looked up, meeting Marge's eyes once more.

" I think he likes you too. "


	2. Are you happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The requested sequel. i love these idiots too much, sorry.

The following Friday came quickly and Waylon found himself leaving the office on time for once. Normally, he would've offered to stay late at the office, assist Monty with filing or even, on special nights, head back to the manor with his boss to help with housework amongst other things. Today however, he simply packed his things directly in front of Monty and left the office with no more than a " Goodnight, Mr. Burns. ". Not even bothering to look back for a response, he soon left the plant and made his way to the car. It felt strange, leaving so 'early', especially on a Friday. The car's built-in clock read 6:32 PM, and as Waylon backed out of the rather boring parking lot, he knew exactly where he wanted to spend the rest of his night.

As he pulled into the dingy and worn-down parking lot of "Moe's", he felt a sense of calm and reassurance wash over him as he stepped out of his car. Letting the car lock behind him via the key's remote-lock button, he strolled up to the bar's entrance and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he planned to do. It was a bit funny to think he needed _this_ much in advance to simply speak to the bartender, but Waylon found that it greatly helped his confidence with the entire situation. Stepping inside, he couldn't hold back a smile as he was greeted by the familiar voice he came to.. love.

" Heyy, Waylon! " Moe greeted in his usual gruff voice, a small wave directed at Smithers. " Back at ya' favorite bar again, huh? " The bartender added jokingly, causing Waylon to chuckle.

" You know it. " the assistant said truthfully, it really _was_ his favorite bar in town, though Moe simply thought he was playing along with the joke.

Smithers sat at the usual barstool he always found himself in at the end of a rough night, directly across from where Moe usually stood. Eyeing the other briefly, Szyslak seemed to be polishing yet another clean beer mug with that same damn disgusting rag he seemed to be rather fond of. Waylon held back a cringe at the grimy texture on the fabric and sighed as his eyes drifted from the mug to Moe's rough-looking hands. Poor guy, Smithers though to himself. Moe was such a workaholic at times, and even as he sat at the counter, when he could be relaxing idle as the two spoke, he was still working. His hands were always doing something, always occupied.. Oh, how badly did Waylon just want to simply take those thin, callus-ridden hands into his own, intertwine their fingers and-

" Way- " Moe asked, a little bit louder as the other clearly dozed off for a moment.

It took a moment for Smithers to register that he had just been asked a question. Moe repeated, inquiring about what he wanted to drink, which Waylon asked for a simple beer, not really able to think of anything else as he was left a bit scatter-brained. He sighed a bit as the other turned his back, fixing the drink for Smithers. He suddenly felt a lot less confident that he previously did at the bar's entrance, now face-to-face with Moe himself caused most of the insecurities Waylon was fearing to flood back to him.

" Uh, Waylon? Something the matta'? "

Yes, something was certainly 'the matta'- Why was he panicking? He was safe here, right? No, out. He needed out. The beer placed in front of him and the worried expression playing the other's face was a distant memory as he started to leave. He almost got there too, swinging his legs to the side and moving the barstool enough so he could step out- But, he paused. Stopped dead in his tracks when he recalled a certain phrase from the weekend chat with Marge.

" You'll never know if you don't tell him. "

Waylon fixed himself in his seat, faced Moe and took a small sip of the beer before muttering his next question. He needed to do this today, not tomorrow, not next week, and not next year. Today. However, there was a sentence bubbling on the tip of his tongue that bothered him until he finally spat it out.

" Moe, do you- enjoy my company? "

It was very ambiguous and imprecise to what he wanted to truly ask, but Waylon considered this good enough for the moment. The bartender in front of him simply laughed.

" Of course, Way. You're always fun ta' have around, plus ya actually pay for ya drinks unlike the other slackah's here. " He replied.

Ah. Okay. He got the point now. Of course Moe didn't see him as anything more than a cash-grab. Why would it be otherwise. Waylon nodded halfheartedly, rethinking his dismissal of the previous escape plan. What was he doing here. Taking another sip from the beer, Waylon was pretty keen on leaving as the silence of the room properly settled in. As Waylon set the mug down, it was what barely broke the silence between the two that nearly made him spit out his drink.

" You're my uh, favorite patron, ya know that-? " Moe added on, though it was practically inaudible. Luckily for Waylon, no one else was in the bar and the music player was apparently off. He heard it as clear as day.

Waylon blinked a few times, almost not believing what he heard. How strong was this beer-? He had to of hallucinated that or something, right? Waylon suddenly flushed a light shade of red. He was never considered anyone's favorite _anything_ before. He didn't dare move, simply waited for the other to continue speaking, which he did.

" Not many people come here ta' simply talk. Hell, even the regulars like Homah' only come here for the beer. Ya really do brighten up the bar when ya show up, it's so much less lonely with ya sittin' across from me. Even when ya' come in here crying about your shitty boss or a rough work day, we always end tha' night laughin' and jokin' until you head home. " 

Waylon held his breath, afraid that if he were to even blink, this dream of a situation would shatter into millions of smithereens below him.

" Guess what I'm tryna' say is uh, yeah, I.. love, ya' company. " Moe muttered finally, leaving a heavy silence in his path as the room grew quiet again.

" You'll never know unless you tell him. " The sentence looped in his mind. Repeated itself like a broken record player. Waylon was never good with words. Funny to think that, when he was the one who answered all of Mr. Burns' phone calls, scheduled meetings and generally interacted with a ridiculous amount of people. He especially was never good with heart-to-heart chats with anyone. But, as he picked his head up to meet the obsidian black eyes staring back at him, Smithers realized that he didn't have to say a thing. Maybe he couldn't tell Moe about what he felt. He couldn't speak to him about how long he had waited for this moment, how often he lie awake at night simply thinking about the bartender and especially how much this situation meant to him.

But, he could show it, and show he did.

Standing quickly and reaching across the bar counter, Smithers placed his hands on the other's waist and pulled him in as far as the table between them allowed. Waylon caught Moe's lips in a fit of passion with his own, Szyslak deepening the kiss when he placed his arms around Way's shoulders, and they stood like that for a while,

and he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this oneee aaaaa

**Author's Note:**

> GOD i dunno how i feel about this one, feedback is always appreciated- I might make a part 2 esc kinda sequel thing but i dunno-
> 
> hopeyoulikeditornotidunno


End file.
